


Just a Dream

by Bigbaddaiwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Modern AU, Why Did I Write This?, kill me now please, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaddaiwrites/pseuds/Bigbaddaiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray couldn't believe he had lost it all. By it all, he had lost the love of his life, Ms. Juvia Lockser and he knew that he had nothing left. Sure, he had his fame, his wealth and his fans, but that didn't seem to matter to him right because it wasn't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based of the song "Just a Dream" By Nelly and I really don't know what other people's opinions are going to be, but reviews and helpful criticism is always welcomed

Gray couldn't believe he had lost it all. By it all, he had lost the love of his life, Ms Juvia Lockser and he knew that he had nothing left. Sure, he had his fame, his wealth and his fans, but that didn't seem to matter to him right because it wasn't the same. Not having his beautiful girlfriend calling him every day when she was out at a convention with her brother, or whenever he was out for a shoot, or whenever she was even out with the girls. He missed her smile that could lighten any situation. He missed her extreme jealousy. He missed being teased because of his beautiful girlfriend. He missed being able to call her his. He was stupid, and he was wrong and that costed him to lose the only thing that mattered to him. It all began with a phone call that ruined him, her, and his friends, not to mention his arm.

* * *

  
  
 _He was woken up by a phone call and he got up, the sleeping girl that wasn't his girlfriend stirred, but he didn't care. He answered the phone sleepily and he heard the cheerful voice of his girlfriend, who was in San Diego for Comic Con, her and her brother had been invited, and Gray chose to stay behind, but for reasons that were unknown to her. He felt guilty, horrible, but there was no way he could tell her without hurting her, or himself._  
"Gray! Juvia is sorry if she woke you up, but Juvia wanted to let you know that everything's been great here, Gajeel's been having fun too and we should be coming back home in two or three days." He could hear the voice that he fell in love with all those years ago. However before he was about to respond, the girl who's name he couldn't even remember came behind him and wrapped her arms around him, not noticing he was on the phone and before Gray could throw his phone across the room, it was as if she intentionally whispered into the phone.  
"Gray... Won't you come to bed?" She said to him and he froze, not knowing how to respond, while he could hear Juvia- Correction, he couldn't hear Juvia, and all he could hear was the beep of the phone. Gray hadn't imagined that this would have come around and he knew that Juvia was going to either kill him, leave him, or have Gajeel kill him while she left him. He knew that he was in big trouble, not even trouble, but he snapped at the girl to get out, and he held his head in his hands. This was not good in any way and he was afraid, and he knew that he messed up. Why had he even let her stay? Why had he even invited her? Why had he even gone to the bar? All over a stupid argument, not even. He hated himself that he had been cheating on her, and his excuse wasn't even a good one.  
  
Little did he know, Juvia was on the plane, crying to herself. Gajeel looked at her, wondering what the hell could have caused her to be so upset and before he could ask, Juvia ripped off a necklace that Gray had gotten her for her birthday and she threw it out, which truly confused Gajeel. He knew that she loved that necklace more than anything, and he didn't know what that Cold Freak could have done, but he knew that he was going to have to make him pay, one way or another. No one makes Juvia cry and lives with it. Before Gajeel could get angry, he noticed the Bluenette laying on his shoulder, crying against him and all he could do was wrap an arm around her and he kept muttering either "I'm going to kill him" or "I'm sorry, we'll get some ice cream when we get home." and it really did help Juvia, it did, but what didn't help was the voice of the female ringing through his head, it disgusted her, but she couldn't help but to feel like an idiot.  
  
The minute Juvia came home, Gray was at the door, making sure that the house was clean, and he noticed that instead of just Juvia, there was Natsu, Erza and Gajeel, Juvia no where in sight, but he could tell that they were here because of her and he gulped, raising his hands, trying to make things better, but it seemed to only make things worse, as Natsu and Gajeel only pinned him against the wall as Erza only glared at him deeply. The only words out of what any of them had said was "Dirty" "Nasty" "Disgusting" "Pig" "No good for her" "She deserves better" "You don't deserve her" and they were all right, and he couldn't help but accept the punches to the stomach, courtesy of Gajeel and Natsu and Erza went to pack up Juvia's things and Gray only slid down the wall, letting himself sit there as they all seemed to have a list of what was hers. She must have really been hurt if she didn't even come and face him, but could he blame her? He messed up, and he knew it. They all lest and he knew that he couldn't lift his arm, which was probably broken, but he deserved it. His arm, his heart, his ego, his love life, all broken and why, because he was selfish. 

* * *

  
That had been three months ago, and he sat at the meeting for the company. The modelling department, which composed of him and his manager Erza who has never forgiven him, but continued to work with him because business and private lives were different. Mirajane stood at the front, giving a presentation on how they could improve, who would get what shoots in the next month and it seemed to go on forever. There were maybe twenty people there. However, there were different layers, from actors, to designers, to artists, to models, it was a large company and he was lucky to still be able to work. His arm healed, but his heart hasn't especially now that Juvia, the woman he was still in love ith was getting all this attention from other males. There was his older, step-brother Lyon who was 'in love with her', then there was her old friend from college, Toto-whatever who became a teacher. Then Rufus Lore, who was a model for the rival company. It wasn't fair, but he knew that he deserved this. Everyday, he had at least one of the three of them ask him, as if to purposely shatter him on the inside (which they probably were meaning to do), where the lovely bluenette was. And he knew that she was either around Gajeel, Erza, Lucy or Cana. It hurt him a lot, but he  _deserved_ not being able to call her his any longer.   
  
No matter what his friends tried, he felt horrible. Loke, who was pissed to hear that his best friend had hurt such a beautiful woman, tried to help him out, by talking to Juvia, but no matter what, she was still disgusted by the cold hearted mage. He tried to get Levy to talk to her, but she refused. Mira wouldn't, and he could tell that she moved on from 'shipping' him and Juvia, to wanting "Juviyon" to happen and the name made him want to throw up. 

* * *

 

Five months passed and this was it, Juvia and Lyon has officially gotten together and when he found out, he brought another girl home that night, however, after, he made sure to kick the girl out right away.   
  
He was going to get her back, he promised himself that, but how was he going to do it? He was going to do it, even if that meant doing anything in his power to make her his again.

* * *

 

And that was when Gray Fullbuster woke up, sitting up and panting, his face stained with tears and sweat. He looked around and he then noticed the beautiful girl beside him that happened to be the love of his life and he felt his own eyes welling up with tears and he noticed that he had woken her up and he noticed that she saw his tears. She gently tugged him down to her and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly, refusing to let her go and he knew that in the morning, he was going to make her her favourite breakfast, he was going to do every single chore, he was going to make her favourite dinner, her favourite dessert, her favourite everything and he was going to propose to her, he was going to make her permanently his and he knew that he wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
